My Heart Is With You
by chivorababe
Summary: This needed a new summary. WHY? aren't people reveiwing this? READ NOW! The last reveiws i got weren't even this month.. GROWL Sorry, just read
1. A Good One Speaks

My Heart Is With You

My Heart Is With You

A/N: This will be one of my best ficcys ever. Please read. A young man is missing, and rumors around his disappearance mostly lie in the evil ways that have come about in this world. Nobody trusts anyone anymore. Who is the enemy? Who are they working with? A young girl tells the tragic tale, "My Heart Is With You."

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me, and so do certain places and things. I do not own Pokemon! It would be easier to beat a Charizard with a Caterpie than to sue me. Tonyu is my idea.

It's been so long. The world has changed. I don't even know if I can talk to my friends, or even my family. I live by myself. The ones who trust are the fools. I know there are still people to trust. But who are they? Someday, we will find each other, and put a stop to this destruction. I know it.

This all began 5 years ago, when I was 18. He came and said

"My dearest Mystica, things are happening. I have to leave.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Only time will tell, Mystica."

That was the last time I ever saw him. He could be alive, but he could be of the enemy. For right after the new lightning Master disappeared, it started as fast as anything. Who knows what it is? They use a Tonyu to destroy the earth. Perhaps they use Mewtwo as well. The one odd thing that nobody knows the answer to, some days and nights, a mystery person has flown upon a Lugia. The discovery must be made. Who will make it? Who are the good people? Who are the evil? 

A/N: Hope you liked! Sorry it was so short. Who is the person? Who is the mysterious person? Who is one of the evil? Will they save the world? Will you please review, and answer these questions? Thx!!!! Next chapter will be longer, Angie.


	2. chapter 2: Finding those to trust

My Heart Is With You

My Heart Is With You

A/N: Something will actually happen in this chapter. Majorly sad ficcy ahead. Don't read if you are a sensitive person. Well you can, but don't say I didn't warn you!!!

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the stuff I made up!!!!!!!!!! Like Tonyu, a dark/psychic Pokemon.

I think I have discovered a great secret. That is, the only few people who can help me. I cannot even trust some friends I used to have. I can trust the enemy, though. Jesse and James now travel with me, along with the psychic trainer, Sabrina. Somewhere in my heart, I remember a little baby girl. In my home. Did he take her? Why oh why must I be so miserable. And the other girl, Melody. The song of Lugia is still with us, as long as we have her. How come it no longer summons him?

It was there again. We stopped to make camp, and a flash of silver came swooping down at Melody's song. We got a better look at the man. He wears a cloak that covers his face. A black one. He swoops down like wind, and could probably carry us away. Somehow, I wish he would. I fell strangely connected to him. Like I know him. And who is that little girl that appears like an appiration every time the Lugia arrives? I feel a strange connection to her, too. She looks about 7. This cruel, cruel world. Jesse cried herself to sleep.

~:.One Week Later.:~

My heart is leading me somewhere strange. I see how much this world is being destroyed, and I cry. Suddenly, on a breath of wind, I hear the word "Mystica." What can it be? Only he called me by my full name. No-one else. Then I hear that song, but Melody is writing in her diary, her instrument nowhere near. Then the silver flash, and a hand reaches down and grabs me. I faint, no sense left in me. I am awake long enough to see the others get taken up too.

A/N: Who is the mystery man on the Lugia? Who is Mystica? Who is the little girl, and why does Mystica fell such a strong connection to the other two? Who is the evil person, (known in the next chapter as Yosimu. He is a real character, though)? Where will time lead these people to? What does a lightning master have to do with this story? All in the next chapter. Hey Angie, this is the longest chapter in the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3: An Alliance Is Found

My Heart Is With You

My Heart Is With You

A/N: I am working fast here!!! It's because I keep getting good ideas, and I can't stop writing them. Please stand by for more good stuff.

Disclaimer: Yosimu is my idea for a name, but the character is not. Kasasumi is mine, as well as Joyce, Jenna (Tracey and Brock's girlfriends in every story), and Diamond (HIS sister in every story). And the name Sashyru. And all the alternative names for people( like Veriku and Gaiovunnu. Guess who they are)

I awoke in a strange place. The hooded man stood on Lugia, and reached for my hand. The rest hadn't fainted, I could tell. He spoke.

Man: Jump after I take the girl. You go tell the others I have the last without spells, Kasasumi.

The little girl ran to obey, and I clutched the man's hand. 

Man: Try to feel confident. I have succeeded in every jump I have taken.

I listened to the man. I felt the wind rush, and I became very scared. The other's landed on the ground shortly after us, and he took us back to a strange place.

I stood in horror as I saw the people looking half dead. What was wrong with them?

"I assure you nothing has happened but Tonyu" came the voice of the man. "I have to check you in. What are your names?"

"Tell me who you are, and I will tell you" I retorted.

"I am Sashyru(Sash-eye-roo)."

"Very well. I am Mystica." His face did something strange at that word. The rest politely introduced themselves. 

"These are the only people besides you without Yosimu's spell. Their name's are, Tracetty, Brockston, Veriku, and Gaiovunni."

"Yosimu's spell?" I asked.

"Yes. That is all we know of who the evil one is. He put a spell on others to make them fell evil. There are only a few good ones left, and they are under spell."

I shuddered at the thought. Then I heard his voice again.

"We must work together to save the world."

Jesse shakily nodded her head, and looked at Gaiovunni. He looked so familiar. She for some reason, remembered the day that the boss had quit the team with her and James. Then the rest of Team Rocket promised world terror for the loss of them. She screamed.

Sashyru: What is it?

Jesse: When me, James, and the Team Rocket boss quit Team Rocket, the r-rest of the t-team promised w-world d-destruction for w-what we d-did.

Sashyru: Oh my god.

The day came. I disguised myself by wearing my hair down, and wearing a lovely Japanese dress like the one Veriku was wearing, except lavendar instead of mint. Jesse and James took of their white jackets. Sashyru led them carefully onto Lugia's back. He held my hand very carefully. It made me feel important.

Sashyru: If the idea works, I will come back for new groups.

A/N: What is the idea? Who is Kasasumi? Does she have anything to do with the child Mystica remembers? Who is Sashyru? Who is Yosimu? Who are all the other people? What kind of spell? Please feel free to try answering these questions in a review. They will also be in the next chapter. Something really weird happens in the next chapter. There is one person in this ficcy that is not in the show, and he won't be here for a couple of chapters. THX!!!__


	4. Chapter 4: A Way To Those In Need

My Heart Is With You

My Heart Is With You

A/N: This chapter is going to answer a lot of questions. Like, Mystica falls asleep and dreams exactly what she is doing. Well, I don't want to entirely spoil it for you, so Bye!!!!!

Disclaimer: All names are mine, as well as Tonyu, Diamond, Joyce, and Jenna.

Sashyru carefully lifted us on. "There are two more I discovered without the spell" he announced. "They are being held prisoner. After we get them, we will start the plan."

We left as fast as the wind would carry us. With every bit of strength I could muster, I got off of the Lugia's back. I stood atop a hill, my cape billowing in the wind. I saw, to my horror, and enclosement of trees.

Sashyru: They do not have the spell, because Yosimu knew we had their friends, Tracetty and Brockston. We must find a way to get these girls, and take the spell of the last of the good ones. We must start with them, for it is harder when they have spells. We climbed back onto Lugia, and took off for the trees.

~:.1 Hour Later.:~

We stood, just outside of the clearing. I stood and swished my cape. These two looked more helpless than a bear in a cage. We had to help them.

A/N: I know this is short, but I have suspense here. The next chapter is in mysterious POV. Please read!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The rescues of 2

My Heart Is With You

My Heart Is With You

A/N: I am changing to normal POV. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I did, however, make up Diamonda, Jocelyn,Tonyu, and Joenna. I also made up the name of existing characters.

There, at the top of the hill, stood Yosimu. He had reddish-brown spiky hair, and wore a cape and a Ying-Yang charm. Next to him stood a girl with black hair, and a pink, Japanese print ninja outfit.

Yosimu and Alayana looked down upon the people, a girl with orange hair, a man with black scraggly hair, a lady with red hair, and somebody who could be a boy or a girl, (They couldn't tell from their height) with shoulder length purple hair. They stood outside of the cage containing Jocelyn and Joenna. Yosimu was angry with the purple haired, and the red haired. They and their boss abandoned Team Rocket when they were most needed. Yosimu was forced to take over.

~:. Back at the clearing .:~

Sashyru stood, facing Mystica. "We must help these people out." Little did he know, Yosimu was watching. "Mystica, Jesse, go in." The two girls crossed the threshold to the clearing. There were two young ladies, looking scared out of their wits.

Mystica: Don't be afraid, we are here to take you home.

The two girls complied, and left the clearing, with the help of Mystica and Jesse. Sashyru and James were waiting to help the girls back up. 

Sashyru: There are more to be found. We will search for those with spells, after we put these girls in the care of others. 

Sorry about the short chapter! Tell me wether they should rescue people one at a time, or all in the next chapter. I gave you a big clue to Yosimu, Angie. Next chapter, those with spells are found, sad, unknown reunions are made. Yosimu is angry, and the war rages on. In the last chapter, a big surprise will be found with Yosimu. This is going to be like, 20 chapters though.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and Tears

                                              My Heart Is With You

A/N: Ack!!! I can't remember who Veriku is supposed to be! Maybe we'll say she's Whitney. (See, I honestly don't like Pokemon anymore.) I'm actually updating at least. Umm, where did I leave off? I better get to the main point of the fic before I forget again!!!

     "Mystica, I promise you you'll always be in my heart. I cannot stay any longer. Goodbye!" There were my faint memories of him. I looked at the girl who followed Sashyru everywhere. Her name was Kasasumi. Jocelyn and Jennifer were safely back in the refuge camp with us now. Melody just played her instrument. Sashyru would never take his hood down. I knew Brockston and Tracetty. They were there. I was happy the work of Yosimu had no affected them as well. I went to sleep, the young girl Kasasumi next to me. Maybe I could get used to being the fellow rider of Lugia.

     As if I was psychic. Sashyru walked up to me today over the breakfast campfire and asked if I would be the fellow rider of Lugia. "Yosimu cannot be battled by one master. It is no secret you are the master of water."

     "And you are the master of?"

     "That is not my place to tell." He responded. I scowled angrily.

     "How did you come about Kasasumi?" I asked.

     "She is my daughter."

     "And a fine one at that." I responded. "Where is her mother?"

     He looked at me through misted over eyes, but shed no tears.

     "I know not anymore. I thought I knew, but I am not so sure." Tears began to trickle from his eyes and I looked away embarrassed. Then, with one look back at the face of the man, it all came flooding back and I kissed him passionately.

Well, how was that for the first in almost a year? Prob bad. R&R please. More later. And ignore anything that rules out what I said in previous chapters, it's been ages


	7. Chapter 7: When I See You Again

                                             My Heart Is With You

A/N: Well, I'm trying to get this finished. How'd you like the surprise ending at the last chapter, people? It's totally opposite of what happened in my other story, Why? Well, R&R.

     Sashyru was completely shocked. He stood looking at me angrily.

     "I made a vow to the one I loved, and you have broken it!" he yelled.

     "No I have not. You promised her you would come back, she would see you again someday, and you NEVER told me who you really were, so it's YOU who broke that vow."

     "You? You are Mystica?"

     "Of course… Ash."

     We embraced and fell to the ground together, tears of happiness streaming down our faces.

     "Kasasumi!" he yelled. "You have lived your whole life in the pain of missing your mother. You will see her now."

     I stood and looked at the girl I now saw as resembling me so well. Though her black hair waved in the wind, her eyes of aquamarine stared at me and recognized me through the eyes we shared. I hugged my young daughter, and realized all my life was back, while still the world must be saved from yosimu.

  Wow!!!!!!!!! I did it. By the way, I remember who Veriku is. PLEASE R&R. I can't believe I finally got the main part of the story. Next chapter: Yosimu will try directly to invade their refuge, and Alayana once more stands beside him.


	8. Chapter 8: Looking Back

                                                My Heart Is With You

A/N: This will probably be the last chapter(unless I get reviews!!!!!!!!!!) So if u lOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOve this story, review for the sake of continuation. Just one review will get another chapter. All you have to do is give me ideas or feedback. No "hi's". They get annoying. Well, thanx for the effort.

Disclaimer: It would be easier to beat Charizard with a Caterpie than sue me. I DON'T OWN POKEMON

I never dreamed this much would happen. I thought we would simply defeat Yosimu, never regain the lives we lost. I knew, it was the connection of our love that helped us find each other again. But there was the still the problem placed on the rider of Lugia alone to defeat Yosimu. The man who was once his master, Gaiovunni, even went to our side. That's how scared he was. No Officer Jenny could bring him to justice. It was Sashyru, or our whole lives in misery, complete, controlled, misery. I begged him to take me with him, help save the world. What I wanted so bad was to have my gym again, to remember the feeling of waking up with a challenger to beat. That was the day Yosimu invaded camp. Alayanna stood next to him, her eyes glazed over. She looked cold, heartless, feelingless, and I knew looking at her that this was Yosimu's work He had confused the brain of an innocent girl. I wanted to scream. But they left after they discovered our secret. And we knew there was no safe place left in the world. And I remember knowing then what my duty was. I must ride with the one I loved, the lightning master, the Rider of Lugia. And I must become the Rider of Lugia in my own way. Looking Back, I see the things I lost, and I see most clearly, riding into battle against Yosimu, the Rider of Ho-Oh. I remember the feeling of climbing on Lugia's back, and the face-off.

Next chapter: All questions answered, this fic will be over. Read my new Chivora fics, under misc. RPG. I'm sad leaving this behind, this is one of the best storys I've ever written. And If you want to know the answers to all questions, you HAVE to review. You can't just expect others to, unless the review number is 14 or above, then you are required. If 14 or above, it's your choice.


End file.
